S4 League: Una aventura en un nuevo mundo
by NebbiaNebel
Summary: Conocer este mundo me impresiono nunca crei que estuviera al solo dar un clic, pero lo que mas me impresiono fue que yo solo lo crei un juego
1. Prologo

S4 League: Un mundo que nunca creí conocer.

Basado en el juego online

Advertencias:

Los personajes son ficticios es decir OCC creados por mi.

Soy nuevo en esto de escribir historias, pero aun asi sean justos al opinar y calificarme =D

Gracias, pues aquí comenzamos. ;)

Prologo:

Nunca creí que esto me sucedería, pero me sucedió y pensar que me burle de mi mejor amigo por emocionarse por este juego, siendo que no es un simple juego, es más que eso, es otro mundo que no imagine que fuera a existir pero existe solo que para muy pocos o para los que tienen suerte.

Pero ahora estoy arrepentida de haberme burlado de el, ya que soy parte de ese mundo y ahora él es que se ríe de mi, pero no puedo enojarme ya que era verdad todo lo que me decía esto es fantástico, genial, simplemente increíble, fue difícil acostumbrarme pero después ya veo por qué le encanta, quien diría que este mundo esta simplemente a dar un clic.


	2. Capitulo 1: ¡Que!

Capitulo 1.

Que es esto!

Lunes los famosos lunes que tristes son para mí y supongo que para la mayoría del mundo, como todos me visto y me prepara para mis actividades rutinarias ya sea escuela, trabajo u hogar dependiendo el caso y persona –suspiro- pero en fin.

Oh!, lo olvidaba no me he presentado mi nombre es Aymerick , Aymerick corbin si, lo sé raro nombre para una chica pero sí, me llamo Aymerick Corbin mi nombre es una mezcla de italiano e Ingles, mi madre de origen Inglesa y mi padre de origen Italiano –suspiro- en fin, pues seguiré yo soy una joven de 16 años de edad tez blanca casi de porcelana heredada de mi madre, y una cabellera castaña de mi padre, pero corta para facilitarme el cepillado y todos los arreglos y los ojos creo que los herede de los dos un azul oscuro, soy una chica normal de compleción mediana no muy robusta y ni muy flaca entro entre las chicas promedio, me gusta el patinaje, así como las artes marciales, soy buena en volley-bol y me encanta dibujar y pintar, así como tocar el piano y violín los cuales aprendí con ayuda de mi madre, a ella le encanta tocar esos instrumento ya que era maestra de música y literatura, mi padre es un hombre muy alegre y muy enamorado de mi madre, el es médico general de el saque el amor a la pintura, es pintor como hobby pero le encanta ser médico, pero bueno no estoy para contarles toda la vida de mis padre pero en fin hoy un nuevo día pero más que nada un nuevo año escolar, tal vez esta vez conozca a personas nuevas no me quejo de los que ya conozco, es solo que sería bueno conocer alguien nuevo (si me escuchara Soun, me diría otra vez queriendo algo nuevo) –suspiro- bueno soun es un gran amigo después lo conocerán… bueno debo irme ya se me hace tarde para la escuela y si me tardo pierdo el tren y perderé una puesta que hice con soun – siente un escalofrió- no, no debo perder- sale corriendo- ¡Nos vemos Mama!.

**Alice:** -suspiro- hay veces que me pregunto de donde saco lo dormilona.

¡Querida! por qué no me hablaste me quedo dormido – besa a su esposa- bueno nos vemos después amor – se detiene- ¿Y Aymerick?

**Alice:** -Sonríe- Ya se fue, y por cierto ¿no se te hace tarde?

Si es cierto –vuelve a besar a su esposa- ¡Nos vemos querida!- sale de la casa-

**Alice:** -ríe- ya veo de donde lo saco.

**Voz en alto parlante:** Atención el tren de las 6:30 con destino a el área numero 14 está por salir, gracias y buen día.

**Soun:** No puedo creerlo perderá el tren – sonríe- ganare la apuesta, bueno mejor entro no quiero perderlo yo también –ingresa al tren y se asoma por la ventana hacia la estación – parece que no llegara.

**Voz en alto parlante:** Tren de las 6:30 con destino al área 14 saliendo, gracias y buen día.

**Soun:** no llego –suspiro- lo sabia aunque hice la apuesta con ella para ver si llegaba temprano a la estación no lo hizo – sonríe- bueno, así que pagara la apuesta, ya sé que hará.

**Voz en alto parlante:** Tren de las 6:30 con destino al área 14 saliendo, gracias y buen día.

**Aymerick:** ¡No!, no tendré un buen día, acabo de perder el tren – con cara de preocupación – *_pensando: ¡no puede ser! acabo de perder la apuesta_ *.

**Voz**: Amymerick!

**Aymerick:** eh!- voltea- Ania!- levanta el brazo y saluda-

**Ania**: - llega junto a Aymerick y recupera un poco el aliento- Ay...Aymerick…no me digas… que perdimos el tren –respira hondo-

**Aymerick:** - decepcionada – si – suspira- y yo mi apuesta.

**Ania:** ¿Apuesta?, ah la que hiciste con Soun de que ¿si llegabas tarde otra vez a la estación y perdías el tren haría una cosa que a él le gustara o si ti llegabas temprano el dejaría uno de sus jueguitos frikis?

**Aymerick:** - decepcionada- si.

**Ania:** ha ha ha, que bueno que no aposte de todos modos, casi siempre pierdo el tren –risa nerviosa- perdería la apuesta, así que mejor no lo hice.

**Aymerick:** *_pensando: si como ella también juega esos juegos frikis, bueno uno no quiso intentarlo_*, ah –suspiro- bueno llegando a la escuela hablare con Soun, tal vez me tenga piedad y no cumpla la apuesta.

**Ania:** *_pensando: aja y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra, claro que la cumplirá y yo que te pondrá que castigo ku ku ku_*, si tal vez te tenga piedad y no te diga nada.

**Voz alto parlante:** Tren de las 6:45 con destino al área 14 por la puerta 6, Gracias y buen día.

Instituto bunkatekina

**Soun:** vaya creo que gane- sonrisa de medio lado- _*pensando: pero bueno será divertido, además de que Ania estará feliz*_

**Voz:** ¡hey soun!, ¿listo para la tarde?

**Soun:** ¡Oi, matsu!- saluda- claro y creo que tal vez tengamos un nuevo integrante –sonríe de medio lado-

**Matsu:** -confundido-eh?- voltea- Oye ¿y las chicas? O mínimo Aymerick

Soun: -suspira- volvió a perder el tren, la espere pero no y tu sabes que no soy de llegar tarde.

**Matsu:** - rie- ja, si lo sé – se da cuenta- ahh, ¿por eso me decías que habría un nuevo integrante harás que Aymerick paga su apuesta entrando en el S4?

**Soun:** -sonríe malévolamente- Claro, así me vengare de que nos decía Frikis.

**Matsu:** -asustado- _*pensando: su cara da miedo*_ - ríe - si

Soun: bueno ahora solo queda esperar- mira por la ventana- mira –apunta hacia afuera- ya llegaron.

**Mastsu**: -voltea hacia donde señalan- Ah… por lo visto Aymerick esta pensando en su posible pago y Ania tiene una pequeña sonrisa.

**Soun:** - ríe muy bajo- sí, pero ya está decidido y no cambiare de opinión.

**Aymerick**: -esquiva a los alumnos- _*Pensando: Debo de pensar algo, nah Soun es muy amable solo le hago carita de perrito regañado y no me hará cumplir la apuesta*_- sonríe y entra a su salón y busca con la mirada- ¡Soun!, ¡Matsu! Buenos días – sonríe-

**Ania:** _*pensando: vaya, es buena esquivando, bueno haber que pasa*_- entra al salón después de Aymerick- Buenos días, Soun Matsu.

**Soun** –Matsu: Buenos días.

**Aymerick:** ¿y bien?

**Soun**: Y bien ¿que?

**Aymerick:** -pone cara de perrito- verdad, que no hare la apluesta.

**Soun**: Que –rie- Claro que la haras y la cara de perrito no servirá.

**Aymerick:** _*Pensado: ¡Que!, como que mi cara de perrito no sirve*,_ ohh… yo crei que si – toma su mano- sii

**Soun:** no me convencerás… y es mi última palabra.

**Aymerick:** _*¡Que!, no puede ser estúpido Soun, aunque me doy cuenta le tome la mano eso significa que – voltea alrededor- oh,oh, su loca acosadora me ve feo*-_suspira y suelta su mano y hace un puchero- esta bien.

**Ania –Matsu:** -ríen nerviosos y voltean alrededor- _*Pensando: Creo que la loca acosadora de Soun quiere matar a Aymerick*_

**Ania:**_ bueno y cuál será el precio Soun._

**Matsu**_: si, Soun cuál será el precio._

_**Soun**__: pues… Aymerick por perder la puesta, tu precio a pagar será jugar S4 con nosotros por 2 meses._

**Aymerick:**_ ¡QUE!- voltea a todos lados- Disculpen- como que voy a jugar S4, ese… ese es su juego friki yo no lo hare._

**Soun:**_ Claro que lo harás, perdiste la apuesta y debes cumplir ahora._

**Aymerick:**_ y si me niego._

**Soun:**pues tendrás que ir con Mairy y decirle que me deje en paz y que estas saliendo con migo.

**Aymerick:**_ -siente un escalofrió- *Pensando: ¡Que con la loca esa! Y decirle ¡Que!, bueno aunque Soun no está mal, es delgado no tiene muy marcado los músculos pero está bien, ojos de un color café, rostros fino pero sin perder masculinidad, tentador… esperen un momento que estoy pensando el es mi amigo ¡No!* -_Creo que jugare_- suspiro- _tu ganas, jugare.

**Soun:** -sonríe- muy bien hoy después de la escuela te ayudare a instalar y con lo primero

**Aymerick**: si- con aire derrotado-

**Aymerick:** Y así es como todo empezó, bueno ahora si, se que le dije que les diría como es Soun, también les dire quien es Ania y Matsu, bueno comienzo ellos son mis mejores amigos.

Soun es mi mejor amigo hombre lo conozco desde muy pequeños, es decir que somos casi hermanos su padre y mi padre soy amigos se conocieron en las residencias de medicina y pues se hicieron amigos, su madre es diseñadora una buena diseñadora aunque de acuerdo a ella esta descansando y dedicándose a ser mama de tiempo casi completo, el tiene una hermano menor de tres años llamado Ikoru, el es de nacionalidad japonesa, en lo físico para ser un chico que es algo friki, el practica deportes futbol, natación por lo cual es delgado, definido pero sin mucha musculatura es más alto creo que mide 1.79 cabello oscuro algo desarreglado pero le da un toque rebelde y a las vez se ve intelectual con sus gafas, sus ojos no muy grande ni mu chicos cafés oscuro, tiene un rosto fino sin perder masculinidad, una piel blanca pero no tanto como la mia, supongo que por eso tiene una acosadora es muy lindo en actitud, generoso, hay veces que travieso, callado, serio otras veces es una sorpresa, bueno y es primo de Matsu.

Matsu es de la misma estatura de Soun, solo que el esta un poco mas marcado que el, a el le gusta practicar en la patineta, el futbol, karate, practica el chelo, tiene el cabello largo un poco más largo que soun de color castaño oscuro, dando un toque rebelde, el tiene ojos negros y su rostro es de facciones un poco mas rectas que soun dándole un aire mas masculino yo pienso que se aprovecha de lo bien que se ve y coquetea con todas hasta las maestras, que horror, bueno de actitud es muy energético, amable, simpático, alegre, todo un galán con las chicas menos con migo y Ania nos trata como si fuéramos sus hermanas, es decir que nos protege mucho, el es de origen japonés – ingles su madre es japonesa y es biologa y da clases en la universidad, su padre ingles es dueño de un restaurante por cierto su comida es muy buena, su hermana mayor Hikari es estudiante universitaria y la menor annie es estudiante de primaria al igual que su hermanito nicolas hermano gemelo de annie, bueno el a pesar de todo quiere mucho a su familia.

Ania mi mejor amiga, hija menor su hermana mayor estudia en la universidad de España cocina y su papa es arquitecto al igual que su madre que soy muy buenos en su trabajo, bueno Ania es de origen latino-francesa, su madre de origen francés y su padre latino se conocieron mientras estudiaban, bueno ania una chica muy alegre, extrovertida, seria algunas veces con un gran sentido de ayuda y muy bondadosa, también es algo habladora pero sobre todo una gran amiga, ella mide uno 1.65 como yo, es delgada, tiene un lindo rostro, sus ojos de color miel la hace ver exótica, con su cabello castaño claro como entre rubio y castaño largo hasta la cintura, de nariz fina y sonrisa blanca ella le gusta el modelaje, así como esos juegos frikis que raro ¿no?, además de practicar hip hop y le encanta dibujar y pintar, pues en deportes ella es buena con la natación es de donde conoce a Matsu, y yo la conocí de la clases de pintura y dibujo y de ahí nos hicimos grandes amigas.

Los tres son muy inteligentes podría decirse genios pero ania la va mal con la literatura ya que ella dice que se aburre y se duerme, peor en lo demás los tres son muy buenos.

Bueno estos son todos mis amigos después le seguiré contando no vemos.


	3. Capitulo 2: Soy un desastre y Nuestro S

**Capitulo 2**

Soy un desastre y nuestro secreto.

**Aymerick: **No puedo creerlo – suspiro- después de haber intentado convencerlo no pude… como odio que me conozca tan bien, después de todo soy su mejor amiga desde que estado en pañales, algún día tendría que pasar mi truco de cara de perrito no funcionaria con él o simplemente el estaba muy convencido de lo que haría cuando ganara – llora mentalmente- pero bueno así pasa.

**Soun:** Aymerick, Aymerick!...- suspira cansado - ¡Aymerick!

**Aymerick: **que, que – voltea a todos lados- ¿qué sucede Soun?

**Soun:** pues, ¡que te estoy hablando y no me haces caso! – suspira casando – ya casi está listo solo deja que se carguen todos los parches y empezaremos a explicarte lo básico, ¿sí?

**Aymerick:** Por que este tiene que ser… tú sabes que no me gusta jugar esto, no soy tan buena en los juegos como son Matsu, Ania y tú.

**Soun**: por eso, este será el comienzo y ya después veras que te gustara, créeme después de jugar te gustara y más si logras dominar el juego.

**Aymerick:** aja – rueda los ojos- no lograre subir del 3 nivel, cuanto apuesto, espera mejor no apuesto si no después quien sabe que me pase.

**Soun:** - ríe nervioso – no ya con esta estoy bien, mira después que juegues veras que se te hará interésate y no creo que seas tan mala.

**Aymerick:** aja, créeme es un milagro que con el PAC-MAN, no me coman, ni bien comienza el juego.

**Soun:** _*pensando: tiene razón aunque con practica no sucederá nada*_ - ríe – no te preocupes veras que si podrás.

**Aymerick:** no te rías de mí – hace un puchero-

**Soun:** *_Piensa: lindo_* - sonríe- no me rio de ti sino del comentario –voltea a la pantalla de la computadora – oh, ya está listo.

**Aymerick:** eh?..- escucha una música- interesante música.

**Soun:** vez, S4 League está bien y su música es buena.

**Aymerick:** aja como sea.

**Soun:** -suspira- ven siéntate, tú en la silla y yo voy por otra – se levanta y camina hacia otra silla cerca de la puerta- ve.

**Aymerick:** ok... –se levanta de su cama y camina hacia el escritorio y se sienta – listo.

**Soun:** - llega con la silla- ok – se sienta- recuerdas la cuenta que te creamos.

**Aymerick**: si

**Soun:** ok, pon el loggin y tu clave en el cuadro que está ahí.

**Aymerick:** ok – teclea- listo.

**Soun:** ok – ve la pantalla- escoge el servidor Español, Italia, Portugués.

**Aymerick:** Ok y ahora que hare.

**Soun:** como apenas comienzas entra en ese que dice Rookie – apunta a la pantalla -.

**Aymerick:** Ok, oye este es mi avatar.

**Soun:** si, mira solo tienes opciones limitadas para su apariencia así que escoge su color de cabello, y el de la playera, si quieres su rostro pero solo tiene dos opciones, aunque también lo pues hacer hombre – gota estilo anime en su rostro-.

**Aymerick:** soy mujer, será mujer – lo mira feo- mmm… será de pelo blanco, y me gusta el rostro con ojos azueles, los ojos rojos no son muy bonitos parece zombie, y pues le dejare el short azul y la playera amarilla.

**Soun:** ok, ok, entonces piensa en un nombre para tu avatar.

**Aymerick:** ok… será – piensa – Uwakionna – Voltea a ver a Soun-.

**Soun:** ¿Uwakionna?, por que

**Aymerick:** porque, se ve linda y me acorde de cómo me dijo nicolas cuando me quede con la ultima galleta – ríe nerviosa – por eso.

**Soun:** si sabes que significa, ¿verdad?

**Aymerick:** que significa, si Hikari me dijo.

**Soun:** a bueno, segura.

**Aymerick: **si además, no se me corre otro nombre.

**Soun:** -suspira- ok, dele aceptar.

**Aymerick:** listo, ¿eh? Este es el juego.

**Soun:** esta es un área, es decir donde comienza sigue las instrucciones.

**Aymerick:** ok, ese no es la ropa de mi avatar.

**Soun:** S4 te da un vestuario, pero bueno camina y ten cuidado con la cerca eléctrica, olvídalo.

**Aymerick:** perdón, wow no interesante forma de morir.

**Soun: **si los personajes desaparecen en códigos y reaparecen después de 5 segundos.

**Aymerick:** ok, ahora lo intentare otra vez.

**Soun:** ¡escóndete!

**Aymerick:** Porque, ouh… que son esas cosas.

**Soun: **esos son Sentury Gun.

**Aymerick:** oh, pero me mataron muy rápido.

**Soun:** ellos matan al enemigo, y más si no te mueves y los eliminas rápidos.

**Aymerick:** ok, los eliminare.

**Soun:** si, y ve a esa salida.

**Aymerick:** ok… ups.

**Soun:** _*Piensa: Veo que sigue siendo mala, como alguien puede morir tan fácil*_ inténtalo de nuevo –suspira- _*Tardaremos un tiempo*._

**Aymerick:** Lo hice, mate al Sentury – sonríe – ahora a la salida, eh donde estoy ahora.

**Soun:** te explica cómo usar para el evento de Touch Down.

**Aymerick:** oye ese monito se parece al llavero que tiene Matsu, Ania y tú.

**Soun:** -ríe nervioso- *_piensa: si supiera lo que significa ese llavero_* si, se llama fumbi pero concéntrate ese es un balón en el Touch Down aunque es más fácil decir TD –sonríe- y no dejes que te mate el sentury.

**Aymerick****:** ok… ouh me mato otra vez.

**Soun:** _*piensa: creo que se alargara,*_ -observa que su llavero de fumbi - _* espero que logre pasar esa racha*_ - ve que el ojo del fumbi empieza a brillar y su celular suena- Aym voy a contestar el teléfono.

**Aymerick:** ok, yo lo seguiré intentando.

**Soun:** si –sale del cuarto-.

**Soun:** -contesta el teléfono y ve al fumbi- Habla Soun, que sucede Matsu

**Matsu:** Soun, hay un encuentro versus en el S4

**Soun:** oh, pero estoy enseñándole a Aymerick a jugar.

**Matsu:** ouh, y como le va.

**Soun:** no muy bien, no ha salido de la primera parte.

**Matsu****:** -se ríe – no puedo creerlo, si es algo mala en respecto al juego, no

**Soun:** - sonríe- si algo, pero acuérdate como era Ania

**Matsu:** - para de reír- si, batallo pero ahora hasta es una peleadora Rookie verdadera.

**Soun:** si, quien lo diría.

**Matsu:** si, pero bueno el evento durara todo el día.

**Soun:** cuando logres hacer que salga de la primera fase y empieza en el con las salas te vienes, Ania está preparando todo.

**Soun:** ok, nos vemos. – mira el fumbi y presiona su ojo.

// Al presionar el ojo de fumbi, de su ojo salió una luz y apareció una pantalla, donde se veía un mensaje. //

**Pantalla****:** Atención:

KuroAkuma, evento Versus hoy.

Sus amigos DarkButterfly y Luck360 han confirmado la asistencia al evento.

Desea confirmar.

**Soun:** KuroAkuma confirma asistencia a versus.

**Pantalla:** Asistencia a versus confirmada.

Recibiendo mensaje de DarkButterfly, mostrando.

// Se ve en la pantalla un avatar femenino de color de cabello rosa largo, con lentes morados. //

**DarkButterfly:** Akuma, ya tengo todo preparado para el versus, que bueno que confirmaste y cómo vas en nuevo integrante.

**Soun:** más o menos, digamos que sus habilidades no son muy buenas por ahora tarda para que ella se convierta en un rookie verdadero.

**DarkButterfly:** - ríe- supongo a todos nos pasa pero ten paciencia, hable con Luck y me menciono que te reunirás con nosotros después.

**Soun:** si, logre que ella pase al lobby, me reuniré con ustedes.

**DarkButterfly:**-Grita- No ha pasado al lobby.

**Soun: **No grites – la mira feo- estoy en el pasillo de su casa.

**DarkButterfly:** perdón, pero vaya si tardaras.

**Soun: **-suspira- sí, pero estaré ahí no te preocupes.

**DarkButterfly:** eso espero, confirmaste y no puedes salirte ya, desde que somos Rookies verdaderos no hemos faltado a ningún evento.

**Soun:** si no te preocupes, ella con el tiempo será una como nosotros.

**DarkButterfly:** ok… me iré, Luck yo practicaremos en la sala 46 para que nos busques cuando termines.

**Soun:** muy bien, nos veremos después.

**Pantalla:** mensaje terminado.

**Soun:** terminar trasmisión.

// Desaparece la pantalla y son regresa a la habitación de Aymerick. //

**Aymerick:** ou… no otra vez…

**Soun:** _*piensa: esto tardara*_

**Aymerick:** Soun… creí que te habías desmayado en el pasillo te tardabas tanto.

**Soun:** lo lamento es que me hablo mi mamá.

Aymerick: oh, bueno –voltea a la pantalla- digamos que no me va muy bien.

**Soun:** tú puedes – mira a su celular y ve la hora – inténtalo.

// Horas después cuando se lograba ver atreves de la ventana de Aymerick el atardecer//

**Aymerick:** ¡Sí!, lo logre pase

**Soun:** -deja de estar acostado y se sienta- que bien Aymerick – voltea a la venta y después ve la hora en si celular – Bueno Aymerick se hace tarde, le prometí a mi mama llegar a las 6.

**Aymerick:** ok – se sonroja- no soy tan buena, verdad.

**Soun:** solo necesitas práctica, ya pasaste al lobby así que practica, ok –sonríe-

**Aymerick:** si… me quedare jugando un poco más.

**Soun:** muy bien y decías que no te gustaba este tipo de juegos.

**Aymerick:** - se sonroja – etto… si pero es que de tanto intentarlo me gusto.

**Soun:** está bien, nos vemos- sale de la habitación y baja las escaleras-

//en la habitación de Aymerick//

**Aymerick:** soy un desastre, como quiere que juegue esto.

//En eso suena su celular//

**Aymerick:** Halo… Hola Ania.

**Ania:** Hola Aym, como te va con la apuesta.

**Aymerick: **pues dos tres, pero hago lo mejor

**Ania:** _*Pensando: hay Aym si supieras que Soun me conto*_ mmm… pues buena suerte, así que animo

**Aymerick:** si, hare lo mejor.

**Ania:** si, suerte _*piénsalo: Haz lo mejor y conviértete en un Rookie verdadero*_, ok nos vemos después debo irme.

**Aymerick:** ok, nos vemos.

// En la planta baja de la casa de Aymerick//

**Alice:** oh… hola Soun, ¿como estas?

**Soun:** Buenas tardes Señora Corbin, estoy bien, y ya me retiraba a casa.

**Alice:** -sonríe- oh muy bien, ¿Aymerick no te acompaña a la puerta?

**Soun:** No señora Corbin, le dije que no había problema, es que se me hace tarde.

**Alice:** -suspira- hay esta niña, te acompaño a la puerta.

**Soun:** Muchas gracias.

**Alice:** Nos vemos Soun y me saludas a tu madre.

**Soun:** Claro, nos vemos señora.

// La señora Corbin cierra la puerta y Soun sale caminado y mira el reloj //

**Soun:** ya es tarde, Dark y Luck estarán esperándome – saca el llavero de fumbi y sale corriendo –.

[En casa de Soun]

[En la cocina]

**Yume:** Soun Bienvenido.

**Soun:** Buenas tardes Mamá.

**Yume:** buenas tardes, ¿estabas con Aymerick?

**Soun:** si, y te manda saludos la señora Corbin.

**Yume**: –sonríe- sí, tengo tiempo de no verla.

**Soun:** si – acaricia la cabeza de si hermano – madre voy a mi habitación.

**Yume: **muy bien la cena estará en dos horas.

**Soun:** muy bien – sale de la cocina -.

[Habitación de Soun]

// Soun toma el llavero de fumbi y lo coloca en una disco, el fumbi comienza a brincar //

**Soun:** Copia de Cuerpo.

// Del ojo del fumbi sale un luz directa a Soun, creando otra copia de Soun//

**Voz:** Copia completada.

**Soun**: abrir portal.

**Voz:** abriendo portal a S4.

// Soun voltea ha su copia//

**Copia-Soun:** - abre los ojos – Buena suerte, y no te preocupes yo terminare los deberes.

**Soun:** - sonríe- si, la cena estará en dos horas.

**Soun-copia:** está bien.

// Soun entra al portal y este desaparece //

**Yume:** - toca la puerta-

**Copia-Soun:** - se acerca al fumbi – modo figurilla.

**Voz:** modo figurilla activado – el fumbi deja de saltar y se queda estático -.

**Copia-Soun:** Adelante madre.

**Yume:** -entra a la habitación y mira a la copia de Soun – Soun, cariño me ayudas con la mesa.

**Copia-Soun:** Claro madre.

**Yume:** Gracias cariño, debo de bañar a tu hermano y ya no tarda tu padre –sale de la habitación- .

**Copia-Soun:** si. – Sale de la habitación-

// Soun aparece en una sala //

**Voz:** Bienvenido a S4 League KuroAkuma

**Soun:** Gracias.

**Voz:** Evento versus comenzara en una hora.

**Soun:** muéstrame equipo.

// En la pared aparece una vitrina con diversas armas//

//en eso una ventana flotante con la imagen//

**DarkButterfly:** Akuma por fin apareciste, ¡eh!, no te has cambiado tu apariencia a Rokkie

**Soun:** Cálmate Dark, acabo de llegar –entrecierra los ojos- en eso estoy y voy a la sala.

**DarkButterfly:** Ok…ok pero muévete, parece que Luck va para allá.

// En eso aparece otra persona en la sala//

**Luck****360:** Akuma, ya llegaste como te fue con Aym, eh?

**Soun:** apenas logro llegar al Lobby.

**Luck****360:** - se empieza a reír- no puedo creerlo, veo que tardara para estar con nosotros y conocer este pequeño secreto nuestro, no crees Dark.

**Dark****Butterfly:** si, pero es de tener paciencia, pero bueno apresúrate Akuma Cambia tu apariencia y nos vemos acá.

**Luck****360:** esta algo enojada - se sienta en un sillón- el equipo estaba algo flojo.

**Soun:** si –suspira – y no ayudo mucho que llegara tarde – cierra los ojos- .

**Luck360**: si, pero bueno cambia tu apariencia y vámonos, por cierto que dijo tu mamá por llegar tarde.

**Soun:** si, si… Cambio a KuroAkuma.

// El cuerpo de Soun es rodeado por una luz y su apariencia cambia, con short negro holgado, con unos tenis negros, su camisa de rayas blanco con negro con una chaqueta café y un paliacate amarillo con negro y en su cabeza un gorro con unos audífonos//

**Soun:** Listo, pues solo me pregunto si venía de casa de aym, pero de acuerdo a los recuerdos que me paso la copia cuando lo ve ella lo ve fijamente un momento, tal vez su intuición de madre sospecha – voltea a Luck360, y se acerca al estante de armas.

**Luck360:** umh… si lo sé mi mama también ve a mi copia de forma seria –mira hacia el estante- termina de escoger o sino Dark se enojara porqué no vamos.

//Aparece una pantalla con DarkButterfly//

**DarkButterfly:** ¡Luck!, ¡Akuma! Por que se tardan

**Luck****360:** te lo dije, Akuma se está tardando.

**KuroAkuma:** -sin voltear a la pantalla –Listo, vamos.

**DarkButterfly:** Por fin, nos vemos acá.- desaparece la pantalla-

**KuroAkuma-Luck360****:** Trasportacion sala 46.

**Voz:** Iniciando trasporte.

// El cuerpo de Luck360 y KuroAkuma cambia a ser códigos y desaparecen //


End file.
